


A Conversation

by Glueblade



Category: Black Dram (Webcomic)
Genre: Blair's lack of a moral compass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glueblade/pseuds/Glueblade
Summary: Dr Blair is just having a harmless chat with a policeman who came for a checkup - in his opinion, at least.
Kudos: 1





	A Conversation

Blair lightly brushed his hair out of his face as he finished filling in the form.

"It looks like you are in excellent health," he said to the young policeman who'd come in for a checkup and was now standing near him nervously clutching his helmet. Well, he certainly looked a little pale _now_ , but that couldn't be helped.

"Constable Hawkins, was it?"

"You remember my name, sir?" The young policeman appeared flattered.

"Of course I'd remember." His face lit up with the charming sort of smile he reserved for beautiful men and disbelieving coroners.

"In any case, it looks like you're good to go back on your beat. But do let me know if you feel unwell and I'll take a more thorough look at you." Hawkins smiled awkwardly, but started shuffling towards the door after lingering for a moment. Blair watched him idly.

"You know, Constable, I believe I've seen you with Constable Maygrew at the bonfires." Hawkins, already half-way out of the room, gave a violent jolt in response. It seemed like an innocuous statement to outsiders, but that was because the average outsider didn't know what Bobby Hawkins and Peter Maygrew had been doing in a dark back alley during the festival.

"I- that-" he broke off, paralyzed. Blair let the silence hang in the room for a moment.

"You really should be careful with these things or there might be some unfortunate consequences." Especially if you were so quick to effectively admit to them as that. A lack of ability to disregard the law and lie about it wasn't surprising in a policeman, but it was disappointing nonetheless. He cocked his head to the side a little, well aware of how it made his hair bounce in just the right way. Hawkins stood with his back to the door now and eyed him apprehensively, lips slightly parted.

"As a constable, you should know it's not safe outside at night, especially in badly lit areas. If you wish to avoid observation, there's better ways to do it. You're lucky you weren't attacked or seen by someone more eager to make reports to the authorities."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me."

"Just that I could teach you a few things. Feel free to pay me a visit at my house. " Hawkin's eyes widened a little and he gulped.

Policemen were usually too dangerous to toy with - too close to the law, for one, and not given to furtive touches. A visit to the tailor, for example, was far more likely to lead to some chances for that sort of thing. He still had some good memories along those lines, although the man in question was long dead now, unfortunately. But this provided a delicious opportunity and there was no reason not to take advantage of it.

"You..want me to come to your house?" Hawkins asked with mild incredulity. Blair smiled slightly. At least this one wasn't quite so slow on the uptake as some others.

"Bring Constable Maygrew too if you'd like." At this, a scandalised glint mixed into the panic in the Constable's eyes. It wasn't a bad look for him, although the wrinkles that appeared between his eyebrows spoiled it a little. But he _was_ thinking furiously behind those brows, which was more than he had come to expect.

Letting him stew a little was probably the way to go.

"You'd better get some fresh air now. You're not looking good." Blair made a point of batting his eyelashes as he said it.

Hawkins took the opportunity to flee. Maybe he'd be back.


End file.
